1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabinet, particularly an equipment cabinet for electrical and electronic components and equipment, having a frame formed from transverse profiles, depth profiles and vertical profiles, which are interconnected by means of corner connectors, and having a front door, a rear wall, two side walls, a top part and a bottom part for covering or facing the frame, the front door being articulated by means of a hinge system, which has a lower and an upper hinge pin on the front door and a hinge pin receptacle in the upper and lower corner connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 297 11 262.7 U1 discloses an equipment cabinet with side parts, which, like a front and rear door are constructed as covering doors and which are in each case articulated to a vertical support profile. The support profiles form the corner areas of the covering and are constructed for receiving a self-supporting frame, which bounds a reception area for components, equipment, etc. Hinging takes place by means of the support profiles, which have a central opening, which is constructed in terminal areas for receiving a hinge pin. A hinge pin receptacle is formed in an upper and a bottom side cover.
A further equipment cabinet is known from EP 789 985 B1. Transverse, depth and vertical profiles of the frame are produced from a hollow profile or section, which is bent many times and has two identical receptacles, which are connected by a roughly diagonal connecting area. In each of the two receptacles engage plug-in lugs of the corner connectors, which have a roughly square construction. As a result of the diagonal connecting areas of the vertical profiles the corner connectors project and for right and left-side articulation and corresponding locking of the front door are provided with a hinge pin receptacle or locking bolt receptacle. The hinge pins or the locking bolt or bolts are guided in the front door. The side walls and the rear wall, together with a top and a bottom plate are firmly screwed to the corner connectors. As the corner connector parts form the outer edges of the frame, set back contact surfaces are needed for the firmly screwed covering parts.
In addition, the front door and firmly screwed side walls and rear wall are provided with bevelled corner areas, in order to bring about a tight engagement with the corner connectors. Besides these constructional disadvantages, there is a further disadvantage in that access to the installation area of the switch cabinet and to the equipment and components housed therein is only possible by means of the front door.
The object of the invention is to create a cabinet, particularly an equipment cabinet, which ensures a particularly simple construction, an optimum accessibility to the installation area and also high security against unauthorized opening.
According to the invention an all-round accessibility can be achieved through the construction of the side walls and the rear wall as covering doors. In an extremely simple construction it is possible to have either a right-hand or left-hand articulation of the front door, the rear wall and the side walls in that the hinge system is integrated into the corner connectors, has two pivot pins and a lower and an associated upper corner connector are constructed for receiving in each case two hinge pins. The hinge axes are parallel to one another.
Appropriately each corner connector has a shoulder on an outside and in said shoulder are formed two hinge pin receptacles, e.g. as holes constructed in complimentary manner to the hinge pins and equidistantly spaced from an angle bisector of the corner area.
The sought security concept is brought about in that the upper and lower hinge pins can only be operated from the inside of the equipment cabinet, i.e. after opening the front door or the rear wall or rear door and in this way the side walls can be opened.
It is particularly advantageous that the hinge side of the front door and the rear wall or rear door can be selected in accordance with requirements and can also be modified in a particularly simple manner should this prove necessary.
It is advantageous that the hinge pin receptacles in the shoulder of the corner connectors can be used for receiving a locking bolt or a locking bar.
Appropriately both longitudinal sides of the side walls are in each case provided with an upper and a lower hinge pin. These hinge pins can only be operated, i.e. vertically adjusted from the inside and permit articulation on either side. Therefore the hinge pins can serve on one longitudinal side for the construction of a pivot axis and on the opposite side as a locking pin. If the hinge pins and locking pins are provided with a handle, e.g. with an end region bent by approximately 90xc2x0, a particularly simple and easily manipulatable actuation can take place.
In an extremely simple construction a hinge pin fastening is provided on the inside of the side walls as well as of the front door and rear wall. Appropriately there is at least one hinge pin guide and for the secure retaining of a hinge pin in the hinge pin receptacle of a shoulder of a corner connector it is appropriate a spring to act on the pin. The unlocking and extraction of the hinge pin from the hinge pin receptacle of the corner connector shoulder then takes place counter to spring pressure.
In an appropriate construction the shoulder of the corner connector has a roughly tongue-like construction and extends from an upper or lower contact area for a top or bottom part with a bevel to approximately half the height of the corner connector. The outwardly directed shoulder is rounded. In the direction of the covering parts or their hinge pins a pivoting area is provided. It is particularly advantageous that in the case of an articulation of two covering parts on an upper and a lower corner connector, one covering part can have an opening angle of up to approximately 180xc2x0. The second covering part can still be opened up to approximately 90xc2x0.
Facing the shoulder and directed into the interior there is an attachment tab on the corner connector. This attachment tab advantageously serves to receive and fix the top part or bottom part. Like the outside shoulder, the attachment tab is located on the angle bisector of a corner area and is advantageously provided with at least one fixing opening for receiving a fixing screw.
The frame can have profiles with a square or rectangular cross-section and longitudinal grooves for fixing rails, profiles and other components. In a particularly advantageous construction the frame of the cabinet according to the invention comprises triangular profiles and the depth and transverse profiles together with the corner connectors form an upper and a lower frame members, which are interconnected by vertical profiles. Reference is made to German patent applications 100 21 719.2 and 100 21 718.4, in which a description is given of frames formed from triangular profiles with corner connectors. The plug-in lugs of the corner connectors can, in a special development, be in each case in two parts and can be received in outwardly directed, acute-angled areas of the transverse and depth profiles. The profiles can be directly fixed on one or two plug-in lugs of the corner connectors or can be fixed indirectly with the aid of a clamp means. In this connection reference is made to the two aforementioned German patent applications.